scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair
| nextepisode= }} The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair is the second episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Batman and Robin help the gang solve the mystery of a crashed plane, a punch toy filled with counterfeit money, and a house that keeps on disappearing. Synopsis While on the way to the Mystery Club Convention one night, the Mystery Machine's headlights turn off after bumping into a rock. Just then, a plane comes in for a landing and narrowly misses the van by a few feet. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo investigate, but they become suspicious when the plane makes a mysterious delivery. They track a truck that comes out of the plane to a farmhouse. The truck has left a crate at the farmhouse. They soon find out that they are not the only ones investigating. The Caped Crusaders, Batman and Robin, are investigating, too. Batman and Robin had been patrolling Gotham City when they saw the airplane. The plane had no lights, and Batman suspected that someone was smuggling something illegal into the United States of America, so they investigated. Just as they are about to open the crate, an old woman named Mrs. Baker appears. Batman opens the crate and discovers a punch clown. Scooby-Doo walks to the punch clown and punches it. The clown punches back. Scooby punches again. The punch decapitates the clown, causing the content inside to fall out. Shaggy immediately sees this and notices that "bread" was in the clown. Batman notices that one of the five dollar bills shows President Abraham Lincoln wearing a turtle-neck sweater which he wasn't known for wearing, a clear indication that the money is counterfeit. The Mystery, Inc. team and the Dynamic Duo decide to find tire tracks which Velma finds. The jeep tracks lead to the auto-junkyard just past the cemetery. They find the truck there, and Daphne finds footprints. Batman, Robin, Shaggy, and Scooby track the prints which to a concrete compressing pit. Shaggy and Scooby hide in a car when they spot a hooded villain who nearly kills them. After a few mix-ups, everyone decides to return to the farmhouse to get the phony money to the Gotham City police. When they arrive at the house, it is gone. Not only that, but the Batmobile has been stolen. They drive to the Batcave with the Mystery, Inc. team all blindfolded. They track the Batmobile to the Batman and Robin exhibit building at the Gotham City Amusement Park. When they arrive, they come across Joker and Penguin who are in the haunted house. The gang wait outside, with Batman and Robin investigating alone, only to end up in a trap set up by the Joker. The kids head inside to rescue them and get some spooks. This ends with Joker and Penguin disguised as skeletons chasing the kids. Scooby-Doo gets takes great delight, however, in the fact that they just look like delicious bones to him, and chases the two villains into their own trap. Scooby looks down on the superheroes and supervillains, and Batman tells him to get help from others; Joker tries and fails to get out with Batman remarking that the "Clown Prince of Crime is now the Crown Prince of Climb", causing Scooby-Doo to break out in a giggle fit, and almost falling in, himself -- he gets himself together and retrieves his friends. With everyone now back together, Joker and Penguin explain everything. They reveal that they received the fraudulent currency from someone they did not know. When asked if they know who Mrs. Baker is, Joker insults Scooby-Doo by asking if she's his mother, followed by dog noises, making only himself laugh. Joker and Penguin are arrested by the local detectives. They return to the house to find it has returned. Batman and Robin figure out all the furniture in the house is nailed to the floor which Shaggy had already figured out. The reason is discovered by accident when Scooby-Doo accidentally pulls a fake branch on a fake tree down. The house turns upside-down and disappears. After a few topsy-turvy mix-ups, everyone finds the hooded villain and chases him. Their chase leads to a room full of toys which starts to play tricks on them. After a few chases and accidents, the hooded fiend is caught. The Dynamic Duo and Mystery Inc. take the hooded man above ground, outside the farmhouse, and tell him off for kidnapping Mrs. Baker. But the villain turns out not to be a man but Mrs. Baker herself, who was trying to cover up her counterfeiting scheme. As they wait for the cops to collect Mrs. Baker, Scooby-Doo is rewarded with some "bat-snacks" and says his catchphrase, getting a laugh from everyone. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Batman * Robin Villains: * Hooded man * Mrs. Baker * Living skeletons ** Joker ** Penguin Other characters: * Pilot * Jeep driver * Abraham Lincoln * Chief O'Hara * Riddler * Gotham City detectives * Rabbit * Cops Locations * Highway * Mystery Club Convention * Farmhouse * Auto-junkyard * Gotham City ** Batcave ** Gotham City Amusement Park *** Batman and Robin Exhibit *** Haunted house Objects * Punch clown in farmhouse * Fixed furniture * Large delivered wooden crate * Fred's flashlight * Counterfeit bills * Mrs. Baker's lantern * Crushed car * Batlight * Batline * Bat-hook * Blindfolds * Batmobile tracking device * Bat-milk * Bat-cookie * Drinking glass * Plate * Dog bowl * Broken headlight * Utility belt ** Miniature bat-radio * Stove * Punch clowns at haunted house * Tree branch lever * Big wind-up toy dog * Gag * Punch clowns in storage room * Giant bouncy ball * Wooden crates in storage room * Trampoline * Giant jack-in-the-box * Fake elephant head * Teepee * Bolas * Other miscellaneous toys * Sandbox * Basketball net * Other miscellaneous sports equipment * Bat-snacks Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Cargo plane * Jeep * Batmobile * Wind-up toy car * Hooded man's unicycle * Bicycles Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The phrase "Dynamic Scooby-Doo" is a play on the phrase "dynamic duo" which was how Batman and Robin were popularly known at the time. * Olan Soulé (Batman), Ted Knight (The Penguin) and Larry Storch (The Joker) reprise their roles originated on Filmation's The Batman-Superman Hour (CBS, 1968), along with Casey Kasem (Robin). Rights to the DC Comics characters reverted from Filmation to Hanna-Barbera at the time. Soule and Kasem would later reteam as The Dynamic Duo on Super Friends (ABC, 1973-75) and its many sequels for years. * When Batman and Robin try to figure out the true counterfeiter, they guess the Riddler. Ironically, the Riddler himself would become the main villain in the quasi-unrelated film . * This episode and the next are unique in that they show the bat insignia as fade-in and fade-out transitions. * This is the first time the word "Jinkies" is used, which is widely known as Velma's catchphrase. Only it's not Velma who says it, but Shaggy who does. * This is the first episode with an unmasked female culprit. * June Foray is uncredited. * The scene where Scooby spins around on his toy car after knocking into some toys, is homaged in the direct-to-video short film . * The DVD release of Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold presents this episode's intro uncensored, leaving all uncleared guest stars footage intact. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 3. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 1 (Fred). * "Jinkies" count: 1 (Shaggy). * "Creepers" count: 1 (Fred). Cultural references * One of Robin's interjections refers to Harry Houdini, a famous stage magician of the early 20th century. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Daphne's headband is green when the gang first inspect the large wooden crate after originally entering the farmhouse. * When the Mystery Machine leaves the Batcave, the shot is in reverse, so the letters on the van are backwards. * In a close-up of the fake dollar bill with the unauthentic picture of Abraham Lincoln, Batman's gloveless hands are visible at the bottom. * The hair is missing from the top of Penguin's head, when he tips his hat in praise of Joker's success. * When the detectives arrive at the haunted house to take away the Joker and the Penguin, Velma's glasses are white instead of their normal color. * When Batman finishes inspecting a shelf and waves Robin on, his left hand is bare with a ring on one of the fingers, but when the scene zooms out, his hand has a glove on it again. * When Mrs. Baker's house is turned upside down the normal outside background (now upside down) can be seen to the right of Fred, Daphne, and Velma as they hang from a table. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It was probably just a natural reaction, but Fred reacts with great astonishment to the phony money as if he's never seen that before, which he had several times in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, one episode being The Backstage Rage. * When Fred enters the crane cab in the auto junkyard he clearly grabs the Hooded Man from behind, but when Batman and Robin pull him from the cab and unmask him he states "The moment I entered the cab someone threw a hood over me." * Surely, Shaggy would know the was not a real bat when he touched it. * Although Batman said they would all have a snack, unsurprisingly, it is only Scooby and Shaggy who have something. * As Batman and Robin are falling down the pit in the haunted house, the background is obviously a single shot repeating. * Shaggy questions why he's not getting any Scooby Snacks, and that maybe he should be getting Shaggy Snacks from now on. A few times in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, he was getting Scooby's treats as well, and once in Never Ape an Ape Man he did get a "Shaggy snack" dessert pie. * It's not explicit if the miniature bat-radio is the belt buckle itself, or whether it is hidden inside the belt buckle. * Fred calls his teammates "kids." * When the house is upside down and Fred and the girls are inside hanging from a table, the main door is behind them and outside is the courtyard, whereas it should be the underground cavern. * When Mrs. Baker first appears, she is as tall as Robin, but later when she was unmasked as the hooded guy, she was much shorter. * Daphne knows how to ride a bicycle, but previously in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Bedlam in the Big Top, it was stated by Shaggy that she couldn't. It's possible, however, that she learned since then. * How could Scooby come out of the teepee if he never went in in the first place? * Mrs. Baker must be in very good shape to be able to do the stunts she did as the hooded man. * One would think that the mask and hood of the disguise are two separate items, but when Mrs. Baker reveals herself, the mask and hood are one and the same. * Even though Mrs. Baker hadn't been taken by the police when Batman gave Scooby-Doo the bat-snacks, she's missing anyway. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman DVD released by Warner Home Video in 2002. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 2, 2007. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold DVD released by Warner Home Video]] on January 9, 2018. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (UK) | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes